


Science Dads

by MaladaptiveDaydreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Tony and Bruce are best dads, bruce is a dad, tony is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaladaptiveDaydreamer/pseuds/MaladaptiveDaydreamer
Summary: When Bruce discovers he has a son, Tony teaches him how to dad.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & OC, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Stanner - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Science Dads

“Uh, babe, whatcha got there?’

“A smoothie.” Bruce said nonchalantly before he slowly sipped his delicious strawberry banana smoothie.

Tony rolled his eyes before pointing behind the scientist. “I meant the kid.”

The kid in question, who was also drinking a smoothie, stared at the ground nervously, too anxious to look at the handsome man in front of him. He was chubby with curly brown hair and mocha skin. He wore a hoodie that looked slightly too big for him and glasses that looked similar to Bruce’s. His hands were fidgeting nervously in his hoodie pocket.

Bruce stepped in front of him instinctively. “Oh, uh, him? Well…” he hesitated. Should he tell him the truth? He might as well considering he’d figure out fast if he didn't. He sighed. 

“He’s my son.”

Tony made a choking sound that Bruce had never before heard from him before. After a few minutes, he pulled himself together. “Am I having a stroke or did I just hear you say-”

“Yes, you heard right.” Bruce rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking like he’d rather not be having this conversation at the moment.

He choked again. “Y-your son? Like, adopted or-?”

“You don’t see the resemblance?”

Tony squinted at the two individuals as though he were studying some kind of new element. Now that he mentioned it, he and the kid did look kind of similar, with their curly hair, glasses, and anxious personalities, he assumed. The only difference was their skin color and body types. The kid was chubbier than Bruce, but not overweight. He also had a light splash of freckles across his nose.

He looked hurt. “You never told me you had a kid.” He pouted.

Bruce sighed. “I didn’t know I had one. Until a week ago, at least. Also, can we talk about this somewhere private?” They were standing outside Stark tower, gathering a few onlookers as crowds began to notice them. 

The boy coughed nervously.

Tony crossed his arms and huffed as he led them inside and into the stairwell.“You get on to me about how I used to be a playboy, and here you are-” Tony mumbled.

Bruce raised his hands defensively. “I know, I know, but I know who his mom is, at least.” He stopped but then sighed as Tony’s expression told him he wanted to know whom he had intercourse with. “Betty Ross.”

“Betty? You mean your ex who was the daughter of General Ross, who hunted you for sport?” He glanced at the kid. He seemed to be around Peter’s age. 

Bruce noticed this. “Yeah. Apparently, around 15 years ago, around the time I went on the run and left her, she-” he swallowed. To his horror, a lump began to grow in his throat. Tears began to form around his eyes.

“Hey, hey, come here.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed his head of curly brown locks. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re back.”

Bruce sighed dreamily, elated to hug the love of his life again.

The teenager just stood there awkwardly, suddenly very interested in the ceiling.

When they stopped hugging finally, Tony walked over to him and held out his hand, startling the boy, who jumped.

“Whoa, whoa, I’m sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you.” He really was his father’s son. Nobody else was as jumpy as he was. 

The boy just blinked at him.

“It’s okay, Johnny, he’s not gonna hurt you.” Bruce assured him.

Hesitantly, Johnny shook the mechanic’s hand. Tony was surprised at how warm the teen’s hands were. 

“Johnny, huh? It’s uh, nice to meet you, kid. I’m Tony, Tony Stark, but you probably already knew that.” He slowly took his hand back as he watched the kid nod at him shyly, his chocolate brown eyes acknowledging his father’s lover. For a moment, Tony swore he saw a flash of another color flicker in them.

Bruce smiled nervously. “Yeah, he, uh, doesn’t talk much. Like father like son, I guess.” Tony could tell by his forced laughter he was trying to change the mood. He understood. 

“Okay, well, uh,” he couldn’t help but glance back at Johnny, who shifted uncomfortably. “It’s getting late. We should probably head up to our room--the team went on a mission without me, so nobody will see him,” Tony added upon seeing Bruce’s expression.

When they arrived, Tony immediately wanted to attach himself to Bruce and give him affection, but sadly he couldn’t do that with Johnny trailing Bruce like a lost puppy. He glanced at him again, noting the bags under the kid’s eyes, very similar to how Bruce looked when he stayed up for a week on that one experiment.

It was strange, but he was reminded of Peter and how he was like when they first met. He remembered how much he wanted to keep him from harm’s way. For some reason, probably because he was Bruce’s, Tony suddenly felt the same urge to protect this kid from danger.

Then he noticed the kid’s pants were….torn? Now that he was studying him, he noticed that he was barefoot. The more he looked at him, the more abnormalities he noticed.

Johnny was too busy sipping his smoothie and watching tv to notice him staring.

“Hey, uh, Brucie?” Tony pulled in Bruce to whisper to him. “-did you say that he was born before or after your, uh, accident?”

Tony saw hesitancy grow on Bruce’s expression. “Well,” he started. “It’s complicated…”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

Bruce sighed. “What gave it away?”

Tony couldn’t stop his playful sarcasm. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe the ripped jeans, bare feet, and same dazed expression you have after you de-Hulk?”

The scientist stared at him curiously. Then he chuckled lightly. “You really are amazing.”

Tony nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around Bruce, subtly holding him closer. Behind Bruce, the billionaire saw that his kid-er Johnny was on the verge of falling asleep drinking his smoothie. His glasses were on the edge of his nose, threatening to fall off.

He nudged Bruce playfully. “You wanna tuck him in or?”

Bruce turned around and chuckled at the scene. “I guess that’s what a good dad would do, huh?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t ask me, my dad sucked.”

‘Yeah, but you have Peter, though.”  
Tony paused thoughtfully. “Technically he’s not my kid, but I admit, he does make me feel fatherly, occasionally.” Tony smiled at Bruce. “I think you’re gonna make a great dad, Brucie.”

“I sure hope so.” Bruce laid his head on Tony’s shoulder before pointing at Tony. “You will too, Tony.”


End file.
